


Sleeping Sickness

by MayLovelies



Series: City and Color [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Family, Found Family, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Neglect, Other, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: Arima’s death shattered Hirako yet he attempted to hide that pain from Yusa and the others. Yusa could see through Take’s mask however,  and knew it was only a matter of time before Hirako broke.





	Sleeping Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> WOW. this was shorter than i thought it was gonna be. anyway this is a part of a hirako centric series i've decided to write! i wanna focus on hirako and how he interacts with ppl around him. anyway, the chapters for this series is gonna be short. so like 500-600 words, little drabbles. the pov will jump between yusa and hirako so yeah.

Arima’s death shattered Hirako, but he did his best to hide it from the kids.

 

After everything had passed and it finally seemed as if Tokyo could breathe, that is when Hirako’s shell began to crack. Souzu and Shio didn’t notice it, but Yusa did. He knew Take was hurting, and that Arima’s death and the stress of upholding his legacy tore him apart piece by piece. No one told Hirako he had to take them in but he did, and he tried his best to care for them even while he was hurting. The younger ones didn’t notice his skin turning pale, his hair growing thinner and his expression turning from bland to distressed. But Yusa did, he always noticed when Hirako changed. It wasn’t just Arima’s death that got to him; it was the deaths of others he wasn’t allowed to grieve, the demons in his past that began to mutate into something real; all to quick for him to handle at once. Or perhaps they were too strong for him.

 

Nevertheless, he remained steadfast for the three and went from seeing them as Arima’s legacy, to the son’s he never knew he wanted. He cared for them despite all the tension in his own life and raised them for about a year.

 

That is when it all spilled over; he watched for them until he could no more. Until he could no longer complete Arima’s last request and the turmoil in his dreams became reality. Souzu and Shio didn’t notice the metamorphosis of their “father” taking place before their eyes (and he hid it from them) but Yusa saw it all. He’d seen Take cut those off around him, burn bridges with those he loved and inevitably, isolate himself from all who cared about him.  

So Yusa was not at all surprised by what happened next.

 

There was no note, nothing…simply an empty room. The few clothes Hirako owned were missing and so was his lone briefcase. Yusa tricked himself into thinking that Hirako had gone out for a day or two; just needed some space. Yet two days passed, then three days, then a week and even the other two began to catch on.

 

Hirako had left; not just the three of them but everything. Everything that brought him pain and suffering, and everyone he felt he had failed. Yusa didn’t know how to feel at first; he was both angry and saddened. But it had been near a week and the groceries were running low.  They couldn’t stay in this house for longer; the electricity would go out soon and so would the water. Eventually they’d starve and with two other people and a dog who needed to be fed, Yusa had to do something. With little preparation, he gathered the others (the dog included) and left. Careful to look over the addresses of Hirako’s former investigator friends, Yusa wrote down some people who would hopefully take them in. A former friend, a former lover…a person whom Hirako had cut bridges with (badly Yusa remembered–perhaps that was the first time he’d seen Take’s eyes puffy from crying), yet the only person who would take them in. It was a wild shot but they only had this chance. So with little explanation and only a number and address, Yusa took the other two, the dog and left the only real home they’d ever known.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy, please kudos, comment and tell me what you think! i'd love to know!


End file.
